


Limon's Big Day

by animusfloris



Series: A Slice of Limon [11]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: canon compliant for another 2 days, implied crop tops, mostly Limon tho, power to the Ziscord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animusfloris/pseuds/animusfloris
Summary: Limon finally gets the appreciation he deserves.
Series: A Slice of Limon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Limon's Big Day

History books have no space for somebody like Limon Longhalls. But this is no book. It’s Archive Of Our Own, and anything goes here.

\---

Staring down at the sparkling-sweet surface of the cola river, Limon had a hard time telling apart the river’s bubbles and the cracks on his own face. 

Here’s safe, he kept telling himself, but he could not breathe any more than as if his lungs had been filled with the cola he was facing at this moment. 

The remnants of cinnamon dust in the air served as a constant reminder of the horror that he had seen earlier today - lives,  _ souls _ being torn out of bodies, sweet Bulb above, he should have been one of them.

Why wasn’t he?

There were two opposing forces inside of him - a readiness to die and a fear of Anything. He thought about having missed his chance to make a difference with the death he had been welcoming all his life, and sobbed painfully acidic tears into the vast flowing river. 

They probably  _ lost,  _ because of  _ him -  _ no, how could he think that he would be important enough to have this impact on the battle - still, he should have been there - he will certainly be executed for treason to the Crown, whomever it may belong to by the end of all this…

His thought spiral was interrupted by a distant sound of a branch breaking, somewhere in the direction of the castle. Distant, but closer than any other sound that he didn’t have an explanation for.

_ Oh no, they are here to kill me _ , he thought to himself. Or maybe now was the time to accept his fate once and for all? 

He jumped up involuntarily, fear still controlling his muscle and bone. His body cracked audibly as he got up from kneeling at the riverside.

He cautiously made his way slightly closer to the castle - trying to sneak like he’d seen traces of from those much more capable than him, but the rising sun and his shaking limbs betrayed him.

Halfway towards the castle, an imposing, tall man with exceptionally tall, wild hair approached him. (Please picture a pineapple in your minds.) “What’s your name, boy? Hang on. You’re Thaddeus Strongpit’s squire. Zitrone?” 

Limon froze. He was not allowed to lie! It was against the ways of the Bulb. 

Then again, sometimes he had been instructed not to share specific information, and Sir Theobald had certainly told him about the importance of politics. Maybe, speaking to a Fructeran, he should say the exact opposite of what was true? 

“....Are you not going to answer, boy?”

“No.”

Oh god. That lie was obvious. He needed to retract, quickly. 

“I mean, yes.” 

“So it is you. Great. Things are not going to plan here, so the backup plan is in operation. The defenses at the back of the castle have been dealt with, we have been able to move most of the pop rocks outside and placed them on the walls this side of the castle, but we are running out of time.”

“Pop rocks?” 

“Yes, mined from the Great Candy Mountains. Keep up - we need more hands to move the rest. We need to set these off in the next five minutes to have any chance left. The troops dispatched to obstruct the cola supply with Mentos ore never made it here. Damaging the structural integrity of the castle is the only way to go now.” 

All his life, Limon Longhalls had been a coward. Running away from the difficult choices, the dangerous situations. He tried his best, he tried and tried but failed and failed and failed, leaving escape as his only choice many a time.

All his life, he ran. And for the first time, running was the bravest thing to do. 

He sprinted towards the sounds of war coming from the front of the castle, hot cinnamon dust burning in his lungs, looking for any signs of familiar faces. 

Next to the gates, he saw the imposing form of what could only be Sir Theobald Gumbar. 

“Sir Theobald! Sir Theobald!” He screamed, falling into a painfully dry coughing fit by the end of the sentence. 

The sun had risen by now and was shining directly into Limon’s eyes, but what he saw on Sir Theobald’s face could only be irritation.

“Limon!  _ NOT NOW _ !”

Limon’s stomach dropped at being rejected, not even considering any following punishment. But this was important! The future of Candia depended on it! 

“Please, Sir! They’ll explode the castle!” He cried out across the battlefield. 

He watched as the enormous brows above Sir Theobald’s eyes furrowed, and saw him quickly exchange words with the Hot Cloud Man whose name he never caught. 

Before he could blink, said Cloud Man was in front of him and asked him to show the way. 

Limon wasn’t sure whether to point at the scene or to run back towards it, so he somewhat awkwardly did both, stumbling a few times on the way and looking up to see Cloud Man far ahead of him. 

He watched as the man delivered blow after blow, the image blurring before his eyes - whether from running or from the sheer speed of the attacks, he could not tell. 

Two, then three Fructerans were downed with ease - the finesse of the attacks, the precision with which the damage was dealt? 

Limon was wrapped in awe for a second too long. Speeding, his eyes focused on the man wrapped in clouds and cloud himself, he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. Panicked, he pulled the dagger out of his torso and looked down in horror at his gooey centre leaking out. 

The last thing he felt was his body hitting the ground, what a familiar feeling, what a fitting end. 

\---

He awoke at the bottom of steps, as so many times before. Only - he seemed to have been placed there with care, outside the castle, troops still rushing around him. 

Had someone bothered to bring him here? His head felt too heavy, too large for his body, and sunk back onto the cloth beneath him. 

From below, he saw the House of Rocks talking intently. His heart swelled as he recognised familiar faces and knew that at least many of them were safe.    
He heard bits and pieces of conversation, his mind still struggling to take in all the sounds around him.    
“....rocks inside, the entire time?”    
“...rigged to explode...about to go off-”

“But how did you know?” 

He felt several pairs of eyes, and one now singular eye lingering on him.

“ _ He _ told you?  _ Limon _ ? 

“Are you saying that  _ Limon _ saved the day?” 

Limon felt healing energy flow through his body, closing his eyes again as he took a deep breath to get used to this new feeling. 

When this story would be told, nobody would hear about the explosions that  _ didn’t  _ go off. But he knew. He had saved the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a world out there where you can write Limon fics for friendship points and it is called the Ziscord. It is a beautiful place.


End file.
